


True Love Waits

by AtinyBitofaMess



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adults, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Breathplay, Business Trip, Edging, Established Relationship, Fear of Cheating, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marking, No Condom, Porn With Plot, Relationship Issues, Riding, Top Choi Jongho, different positions, mild panic attack, pierced nipples, un-prepped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinyBitofaMess/pseuds/AtinyBitofaMess
Summary: Wooyoung finds out that his boyfriend Jongho is going on yet another business trip, but this time, it's longer than usual.Jongho makes sure he'll be fresh in Wooyoung's memory while he's gone.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. High and Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can he be so calm? How can he- Will he even miss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This has been in the drafts for ages and I thought I might as well post it since my writer's block is kicking my ass :)

“ _ Seriously?  _ A whole month? You were just in Stockholm last week-” Wooyoung cut off, letting his mouth close with a sigh and slamming his face into the pillow. 

Jongho’s heart seized. He hated going on these trips as much as Wooyoung hated being without him, but he had to make a living, and this was the job his parents put him through college for. 

Wooyoung was well aware that Jongho would need to go on the occasional business trip once he was properly employed. He expected that the life they had built together during their final three years of college and then some would be affected by that. He knew he was maybe a little bit clingy, and that he’d gotten too comfortable in waking up next to his favorite person. That his favorite person couldn’t drop everything and just  _ exist _ with him, because that’s not how the real world works. 

However, knowing all of this did nothing to ease the ache in his chest, or quell the tears that threatened to spill every time Jongho announced he’d be gone for another week. Even coming up on a year of these business trips, Wooyoung still wasn’t used to Jongho’s side of the bed being cold, or cooking meals for just one when he was gone. Leftovers sat in the fridge like a rock in Wooyoung's chest, untouched by the man he loved to death. 

After the fifth time Jongho had to travel, he had somewhat learned to cope with it. They weren't in school anymore. They were actual full blown adults, and he needed to accept it. Maybe it was because Jongho had spoiled him a bit too much, but Wooyoung couldn't easily take it. Not a whole  _ month _ .

Usually, in the seven days Jongho was away on business, Wooyoung finished his storyboards ahead of schedule (which his editor and readers were thankful for). He would take the free-time to find new dramas to watch together when Jongho returned, and listen to lo-fi while drawing manga versions of the two of them. By now, Wooyoung could handle a week. Mostly. 

But a whole  _ month _ without his other half? The very idea of it made Wooyoung's stomach churn and heart pound with anxiety. 

Jongho was horribly awkward with words of affection, so he settled for an arm loosely draped around the smaller man, soothing circles into the small of his back to comfort him as he broke the news. He hoped Wooyoung could tell just how much he didn’t want to go, but he was expecting that at any minute the flood-gates would burst. 

His assumption was confirmed by the trembling of Wooyoung’s arms as he clutched the pillow. 

“Wooyoung, baby, it’ll be okay.” Jongho shifted closer beneath the covers, wrapping his arms fully around his boyfriend and holding on tight. He didn’t know how else to comfort him. Wooyoung struggled to keep his breathing even, fabric restricting his airflow and worsening his panic. 

_ No, it won’t. _ Wooyoung's brain told him.

“I… I’ll send you selcas whenever I get the chance.. And voice messages.” Jongho tried. He felt Wooyoung’s shoulders tense up.

_ You’ll only remind me of what I’m missing… _

“I’ll skype you every other night, I’ll find a way to make time.” Jongho didn’t know what to say. He knew he couldn't do that much with his schedule, but offered nonetheless. “It’ll be like I’m right there with you.”

_ It’s not the same! The bed- The bed will be- You’ll be- _

Wooyoung should know he’ll be okay. He should be happy that Jongho would take time out of his busy work days to remind him that he loves him. He should be grateful, but his brain was filling him with irrational worry at the thought of being alone for  _ so long  _ after all the time they'd spent together. It wasn't a week. It was a  _ month _ , and it felt like his world was crashing down. 

He knew it wasn’t. He knew, but it felt like it  _ was _ . Like his chest was in a vice grip that slowly squeezed tighter, tighter,  _ tighter, _ until his lungs failed to take in oxygen and his heart failed to pump blood. Wooyoung’s shoulders went slack, only to shudder moments later as the first wave of sadness ripped through him. The only release was the sob he choked out into the pillow, feeling pathetic and weak.

A lightbulb went off in Jongho’s head.  _ Oh, god dammit, I gave him an attack. _ He patted Wooyoung’s back, trying to calm him and grab his attention. “Woo, baby, hey…” 

There was the horrible wheeze of an attempted inhale, cut short by a noise that sounded as if the air had been punched out of the older. 

“Wooyoung, breathe.  _ Please _ , babe.” Jongho tried to gently pull Wooyoung off the pillow, massaging the rigid muscles of his forearms that held on so strongly, as if it were a life preserver and he’d be dragged out to sea if he let go. 

“It’s gonna be alright baby please,  _ please _ just try to breathe. Look at me.”

No answer. 

_ How can he be so calm? How can he- Will he even miss me?  _ The more Wooyoung’s mind raced, the more he felt anger creeping up his throat like bile, and he couldn't explain why. 

Jongho used his strength to pry Wooyoung’s arms free, patience be damned, because he needed to know if Wooyoung was even fucking  _ conscious _ anymore. 

The face he was met with was tear stained and warped, punctuated with reddened eyes and a scowl that looked so… Hurt. 

“Woo… Come h-” Wooyoung suddenly tore his arms free of Jongho’s hold, and Jongho just sat, looking confused. This was usually the part where Wooyoung would fall against him, holding onto him for dear life while he whispered sweet reassurances into the older’s hair. 

Instead, Wooyoung was scrambling  _ away _ from Jongho’s warmth and comfort. It broke Jongho's heart. 

“How can you be so  _ calm _ ? How can you be so fucking sure it will be okay?!” Wooyoung cried out painfully, fresh tears brimming in his eyes. He knew he was slipping, that he was crossing the line, but he couldn't seem to stop the overflow of worry. Couldn't hide that his paranoia was eating away at him like racoons picking at a food filled trash bag. 

Jongho opened his mouth to speak but Wooyoung beat him to it. 

“Do you even know how much it hurts me when you’re gone all week?” He wiped at his tears roughly. “How am I supposed to handle a fucking month?! You were in Stockholm this past week and the same fucking day you get home you tell me you’re going to be gone for  _ a  _ whole _ month _ ?!” Wooyoung took a shaky breath, gripping the fabric beneath his hands that were outstretched behind him. “Right as we're about to go to sleep…" 

Jongho wanted to interject. Wanted to say something,  _ anything, _ to tell Wooyoung how sorry he was. That it’s not up to him. That he was going to miss him like a severed limb, but he just sat there dumbfounded like a big fucking idiot. 

Wooyoung was quite sure he was overreacting, but his blood continued to boil, his fear manifesting as anger. He was scared,  _ so _ scared to be alone for that long, and he knew he was pushing Jongho away when they hardly had two days before he would be gone again, but he couldn’t figure out how to stop himself. The worry bubbled inside him like a shaken up bottle of tonic water, rumbling over the edge of his sanity. 

“Choi Jongho, what the fuck?!” Wooyoung yelled, fisting his hands into his hair and tugging hard. 

Jongho moved forward to stop Wooyoung from hurting himself more, hands gripping the older's wrists to keep him from pulling all his hair out. “Wooyoung, it’s 2am, the neighbors, please-” He meant well, he really did. He didn’t want them to be the source of yet another noise complaint to the landlord that could risk their residency, and even more so he didn’t want his boyfriend to hurt himself in any way. 

Wooyoung ripped his arm away and jumped back, looking as if Jongho had just attacked him. “I don’t give a  _ fuck _ about the neighbors!” he cried brokenly. 

This wasn’t how Jongho wanted to spend his two days off with Wooyoung. He didn’t want to see his boyfriend upset like this, and he hated that his work was the reason for it. 

He could just tell them no… And be fired, disappointing his parents even further and forcing him and Wooyoung to move back into that dinky studio apartment in the sketchy part of town. The place he’d worked so hard to get out of, so Wooyoung could safely make his late night treks to the convenience store without getting mugged. So Wooyoung could have an actual stove to cook on, a tub to take bubble baths in, and a room dedicated to his mangaka career. So the older could live out his dream. It was all for Wooyoung. 

As much as he hated the time apart, he was willing to make that sacrifice so Wooyoung could live comfortably and safely pursue his dreams. 

Jongho reached a hand towards Wooyoung, fighting to keep anger from seeping into his veins. “Baby, please, you know this isn’t easy for me either.” His thumb gently brushed away the tears on Wooyoung’s cheek, only to be smacked away. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Wooyoung roared, quickly getting out of bed to put distance between them. 

Jongho knew quite well that Wooyoung had a history of being mentally unstable. He’d been with him for almost four years now and knew the ups and downs of Wooyoung’s unpredictability, but he never knew exactly when it would hit. To be fair, no one did. 

Jongho stood and carefully stepped closer to Wooyoung, who backed up against the wall as if threatened. The older was shaking, heart pounding, his mind swirling with worst case scenarios. 

_ Maybe he’ll fall in love while he’s in Tokyo. Maybe he’ll find someone who isn’t as clingy as me. Someone who wouldn’t make him put up with their anxiety or insecurities. Maybe he’ll-  _

Jongho tentatively slid his hand into Wooyoung’s, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the top of it. He wanted to make things okay again, wanted to-

“I said  _ don’t _ fucking touch me!” Wooyoung barked, ripping his hand away and slapping Jongho across the face just hard enough to sting and have him stumble back a step in surprise. 

Jongho had had exactly enough of this for one night. Jet lagged and running on three hours of sleep, the frustration he was desperately suppressing finally sprang to the surface. 

“ _ Motherfu _ \- Wooyoung are you- Jesus fucking Christ.” Jongho kneaded his temples, futilely willing himself to keep a cool head. “Do you have any idea  _ why _ I work so hard?! Why I grin and bear it though all the bullshit for a job that makes me want to  _ blow my fucking brains out _ ? And it’s not just because my parents almost disowned me for being gay! It’s not just because they wanted me to have this stupidass job. I could’ve told them to pound sand and tried to work my way through community college without their support instead. But I just  _ had _ to meet you.”

Jongho carded a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“I just _had_ to meet you and fall hopelessly in love, and then we moved into that shitty apartment together because the dorms at college wouldn't allow us to share a room, but it was fine because we had each other. It was fine until you got fucking _robbed_ and _beaten_ half to death in the street one night and I had to worry any time I wasn’t by your side. It was fine until you started to take up cooking as a passion instead of a necessity. Until you waxed poetic about all the things you would do if we lived somewhere nicer. Until _I_ decided _I_ wanted to be the one to give you all that, and give you the ability to pursue your _stupid_ mangaka dream without having to work a day job.”

Jongho took a deep breath, his cheeks puffing as he blew it out harshly. He should probably shut the hell up if he knows what’s good for him, but he continued, the levee already broken and washed away by the storm surge. 

“I bust my  _ ass _ for  _ you _ , Wooyoung. Who do you think pays rent for this apartment? I don’t like having to go on these goddamn business trips and be away from you any more than you like it! Stop being ungrateful and acting like you’re the only one affected by it!”

Jongho turned and sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. The anger was gone, his voice quiet as he spoke his last piece. 

“And if you’re  _ that  _ bent up about it, then  _ please _ , let me try to calm you down. I don’t know what to do when you push me away. You know I suck at words, but you should also know how much I love you. I’d give the whole  _ world _ for you, Wooyoung." 

“You-” Wooyoung sounded almost forgiving for a moment before the fire resurfaced. His insecurities rose up from the depths of his heart. “I didn’t fucking ask for any of this! You think my dream is stupid?! You’re such a fucking  _ asshole _ , Jongho. Fuck you! Go wherever you damn well please! I’m going to spend the night anywhere but here.” Wooyoung stormed out of the room, still in his pajamas, and slammed the door behind him. 

Jongho was  _ so  _ tired,  _ too _ tired to follow, so he stayed put. 

“I… I'm  _ so sorry _ Wooyoung. I deserved that.” Jongho whispered into the emptiness of the room. He stayed there unmoving until it felt like hours had passed.

*

Eventually he got up, limbs stiff, and retrieved his phone from the nightstand, noticing Wooyoung’s phone sitting face down next to his. With a sigh, he sat back down and called their best friend San. 

_ “Yeah, he’s here. He’s currently bawling his eyes out on my couch, saying he doesn’t deserve you over and over again. I don’t know what happened-” _

He heard Wooyoung cry his name, asking for the phone with a litany of sorries on his lips, but San just hushed him and continued.

_ “I don’t know what happened but I’m keeping him here for the night. He needs to stabilize himself and then tomorrow you two can figure your shit out. Oh, and, love you both, but for fucks sake please don’t drag me into your late night fights. I  _ work _ on Saturdays, remember?”  _

Before Jongho could reply, San hung up. He threw his phone to the carpeted floor, falling into bed and curling in on himself. He hugged the pillow Wooyoung was desperately clutching just an hour earlier, and for the first time in what felt like years, Jongho let himself cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated. 
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on Twitter! I'm antisocial but I follow back. @/AtinyBitofaMess
> 
> -K


	2. Where I End and You Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung hid his face in Jongho's neck again to whisper his final apology, the sentence ending with a hint of suggestion that was so typically Wooyoung it almost hurt. "I'm sorry, baby. I know I'm a spoiled brat."
> 
> "Then we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I fixed the spelling errors and changed some minor wording that was bothering me, but it's essentially the same. <3
> 
> Here's the second half! Sorry it took so long, I was editing and writing and then some personal stuff came up. Please enjoy!

Jongho woke easily to the apartment’s doorbell chime. Normally, he’d sleep straight through the sound as if it were birds in the distance, but after a night of restless sleep, void of blankets and his boyfriend, he was more than willing to get up. He released the pillow he was clinging to- Wooyoung’s pillow- and hobbled out of bed, a little stiff from the cold. He scrubbed the dried tears from his eyes and dragged his feet on the carpet through the hallway, approaching the door. 

Another chime rang out just as Jongho gripped the doorknob and twisted. He expected Wooyoung to be there, but the question was whether or not he had tears in his eyes and apology on his tongue, or if it would be fire in his throat ready to burst forth in angry waves. Knowing Wooyoung it was a 50/50 chance, but the way his sobs sounded over the phone last night told him it would be the former. Jongho  _ hoped  _ it would be the former, because he didn’t think he’d make it through the trip if he left on bad terms with Wooyoung. He had something important to do before leaving, and was not about to put if off for a month. 

He pulled the door open, and before he could process what was happening Wooyoung was lunging towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping his limbs around him. He caught the man easily and held him against his body, hands cupping muscular thighs to hold him up properly. 

Wooyoung clung tightly to Jongho, repeating how sorry he was into the younger’s neck like a prayer in between the gentlest kisses to the flesh there. Jongho melted with the warmth. Never in a million years could he stay mad at Wooyoung. 

“It’s okay, babe. I know it’s a lot. I really wish I didn’t have to be gone so long." He pressed his lips against Wooyoung's, and when they parted he continued, "I'm sorry I don't know how to express how much you mean to me," another kiss, “But you’re my whole world, Wooyoung. I’ll always come back home to you.”

Wooyoung hid his face in Jongho's neck again to whisper his final apology, the sentence ending with a hint of suggestion that was so typically Wooyoung it almost hurt. "I'm sorry, baby. I know I'm a spoiled brat."

"Then we'll have to fix that, won't we?" 

  
  


***

Wooyoung sat straddling Jongho's lap, legs on either side of his and fingertips under his jaw as he kissed him slow and heavy. Nothing but lips until Jongho's patience waned and he lifted a hand from Wooyoung's bare thigh, pressing a thumb to his chin and easing his mouth open to lick into the wet warmth. Wooyoung welcomed the addition, rolling his hips down to feel the friction of Jongho's hardened length through the underwear that separated them. 

He retaliated by grabbing Wooyoung's ass and pulling him further up his lap, rocking his hips up steadily to continue the friction. Wooyoung tilted his head back, grateful, his hands coming to rest on Jongho's shoulders for better balance. 

Jongho took the invitation, pressing his lips to Wooyoung's pulse point. He paused just long enough to feel the vein throb with life, because everything about Wooyoung reminded him he was  _ alive,  _ and this was his favorite reminder. He smiled against the soft skin there, a brief wave of fondness making his heart clench in his chest. 

Then, like a switch being flipped, he bit roughly at that same beautiful skin. Wooyoung whined some broken off curse that Jongho interpreted as a success. Angry plum and ruby marks bloomed at Jongho's will; pretty little reminders Wooyoung could admire while Jongho was away on his business trip. He painted his claim on the blank canvas of Wooyoung’s neck like an artist living on borrowed time, desperate to complete his final masterpiece, and Wooyoung sang his praises in a symphony of moans. 

When he finished establishing the last blossom of color, he sat back to admire his work. Wooyoung’s chest rose and fell quickly with each breath through parted lips, the column of his throat decorated with red and purple hydrangea, deep enough in hue to last at least a week. 

Satisfied with his efforts, Jongho resumed guiding Wooyoung in grinding down on him rhythmically, capturing his lips and drawing the older's tongue into his mouth. He sucked lightly at first, to which Wooyoung squeezed the muscle of his shoulders, blunt nails a useless weapon on tan flesh. 

He licked a slow line along Wooyoung's palate, appreciating the sweet mint taste that lingered from the gum that Wooyoung was always chewing out of nervous habit. He slid his tongue across Wooyoung's before wrapping his lips around the muscle and sucking a second time, hard enough to hurt. Wooyoung's cock twitched and Jongho swallowed the too-loud moan that tore from the older's throat. 

Jongho knew just what to do to get Wooyoung riled up, and by the way he broke the kiss to tug at Jongho's boxers, practically panting as he rested his forehead on his, it was working. 

Jongho stopped the slow drag of his cock against Wooyoung's, knowing the older was about to speak. Wooyoung's black coffee irises radiated desire, half lidded with pupils blown. Jongho held his gaze and the older searched his eyes silently before inquiring. "Please, Jongho?" 

Immediately, Jongho knew what he wanted, and nodded. Wooyoung stood to remove his boxers, Jongho pulling his own down his legs and tossing them across the living room. He reached for the lube on the side table and made to slick up his fingers, but before he could, Wooyoung took the bottle from him, protesting. "No, babe…" He spoke just above a whisper, pouring the liquid onto his own fingers and then onto Jongho's cock. 

Jongho obliged, spreading it liberally down the entirety of his dick as Wooyoung quickly wet his own entrance. Wooyoung dipped two fingers in easily, scissoring a few times, holding back his noises and breathing hard through clenched teeth. 

Jongho didn't need to hear them to know he was already ruined. 

He reclined into the couch cushion and Wooyoung knelt over him, lining himself up with Jongho's tip and beginning to slowly, slowly sink down. Wooyoung caught his lip between his teeth, whining as Jongho's thickness breached him. Wooyoung paused, face twisting in a mix of pleasure and pain from the lack of proper prep. But Jongho knew this was something Wooyoung enjoyed, so he pushed his concern aside, groaning at the tightness of his barely-prepped lover. Wooyoung took his time to lower himself down inch by inch, until he was fully seated on Jongho's cock. 

Wooyoung’s body felt hot around him. Hot and  _ so _ tight, Jongho couldn't help but moan under his breath and grip the older's toned hips. He knew Wooyoung would want to sit there and 'get used to it' (aka tease Jongho for a prolonged amount of time until he nearly comes from any movement), and as always he was hopeless to deny his boyfriend. And he couldn't complain. Wooyoung was the one who liked to sit on his cock as if it were a plug, letting his body adjust perfectly to the size and shape of him. Wooyoung also hated condoms, because he wanted to feel  _ all _ of Jongho, every time. 

After some time spent lazily kissing, Wooyoung planted his hands on Jongho’s knees behind him and arched his back, effectively burrowing Jongho deeper. Wooyoung looked like  _ sin  _ in that position, and the shift in angle made Jongho twitch inside of him. " _ F-fuck _ , Woo…" He breathed shakily, hands sliding up Wooyoung’s sides and back down to his hips in a futile attempt to contain himself. 

Jongho refused to accept how far gone he was just from this. Then again, his boyfriend was always surprising him, making him weak when he thought he had the upper hand. To be honest, Jongho shouldn't be surprised anymore, but he had his pride and Wooyoung was  _ Wooyoung _ , and  _ fuck _ , did Wooyoung know how to take him to the edge faster than he was willing to admit.

Wooyoung must have known the effect he was having on Jongho because he broke into shit-eating grin, seemingly in full control of the situation. "Something wrong, darling?" Wooyoung mocked, accompanied by a swivel of the hips. 

Jongho kept his composure despite himself, hands roaming up Wooyoung's chest to thumb over the piercings in his nipples. He played with them lightly before flicking one, causing Wooyoung to cry out and lose balance, curling forward to avoid falling off Jongho's lap.

"You should watch what you say,  _ toy _ ." 

He almost regretted the action, but when a pitiful whine tumbled from the older, pleading for more, he continued tweaking the jewelry. A puff of hot breath hit Jongho's sensitive neck and sent a shiver down his spine. Wooyoung mouthed at Jongho's throat, kissing and licking his weak spot deliberately. He bit just under the younger's jaw, a low moan unexpectedly escaping Jongho. "Fucking  _ hell _ .” 

“What, can’t handle it? Can’t handle  _ me _ ?” Wooyoung feigned control. 

“You’re a little brat and you know it.” Jongho flicked one of the piercings again and Wooyoung wailed, clenching around Jongho. “You think you get to decide when I fuck you?” Jongho asserted. 

Jongho decided he'd had enough. He had no patience for this game when he had a flight to catch in seven hours. 

“Because you’re wrong, sweet Youngie.” Jongho squeezed the globes of Wooyoung's ass, effortlessly lifting him almost all the way off his length only to ease him back down, thrusting into the motion. Wooyoung practically howled a moan, fingers threading through Jongho's hair as he was lifted up and down on his cock, the younger fucking into him with strong movements. 

"A-ah  _ fuck, Jongho, _ fu- _ ahh."  _

Wooyoung was loud but Jongho didn't give a shit if the neighbors complained again. Fire burning steadily in his stomach, he was going to make sure Wooyoung felt this into next week. He stood swiftly, and Wooyoung frantically held on as he walked to the wall, pressing his back against it. Jongho resumed, pounding into Wooyoung with bruising force. The older took it gladly with cheeks flushed and brows furrowed. 

“You’re my little toy, and I’ll do with you as I please. Got that?” Jongho pressed Wooyoung harder against the wall as he fucked him. 

  
  


"Y- _ yes!"  _ Wooyoung whined, his head lolling to the side uselessly. 

“Yes _ what _ ?”

“Yes,  _ sir _ !”

Oh, how Wooyoung loved when Jongho got like this. It didn't take too much, but if he teased the younger just right, he would abandon hours of passionate lovemaking for the rough, borderline controlling sex that made Wooyoung's whole being sing with pleasure. 

Wooyoung whined into the open air when Jongho lifted him off his cock and carried him to the kitchen counter. The younger let him come to stand before ordering him to turn over, to which he obliged, offering his ass up like a prize. 

Jongho leaned over Wooyung to whisper into his ear. "I’ll fuck you until I’m the only thing your pretty little mind can think of. You’ll be fucking yourself on your fingers, wishing it was me filling your needy hole.” He slid back into Wooyoung's heat with the release of a breath, and the older sighed, glad to be stuffed to the brim with his boyfriend again.

Jongho gathered the Wooyoung's hands behind his back and held them by the wrist, using his free hand to press the younger's face into the cool granite. It was an action that held little force, but it was enough to have Wooyoung practically squealing as Jongho began thrusted into him. 

"J-  _ fuck _ \- just like that." Wooyoung mumbled into the cold rock, backing up in time with Jongho's thrusts. The younger fucked him just how he liked, punching high pitched noises out of him with each kick of his hips. 

Wooyoung's cock ached, bumping painfully against the cabinets as Jongho railed into him. "P- _ please _ , Jong-" and that was all the older had to say before Jongho was fisting his cock, letting his thrusts push Wooyoung's length through his hand.

" _ Fuck- c-close _ " Wooyoung cried, hands balling into fists. Jongho, ever aware of the older's signs, pulled out all the way and released Wooyoung’s cock, roughly maneuvering him onto his side. The countertop dug into Wooyoungs's ribs and hurt his hip, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Jongho slid back into him, filling him up and dragging another high moan out of him. 

"So fucking pretty." Jongho praised. 

Jongho held Wooyoung's leg over his own shoulder and began fucking into Wooyoung again, making the older sob piteously against the granite. 

“I’m- always with you, Wooyoung.” Jongho gritted out between breaths, rhythm becoming sloppy with his approaching orgasm.

“Then c-ome- in me.” Wooyoung begged, at the point of no return, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Yeah? You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Jongho mocked, pulling out of Wooyoung and scooping him up bridal style, toting him off to their bedroom. Jongho himself would’ve  _ loved _ to give in at that moment, but he didn’t want it to end just yet. Wooyoung whined in protest at his denied release, but let Jongho do as he pleased, as usual. He preferred it that way.

Jongho placed Wooyoung gently on the bed, climbing in after him and ordering him to get on all fours. Wooyoung complied, Jongho aligning his cock and pressing in once more. Once fully inserted, Jongho waited. Wooyoung squirmed a bit under him, clearly wanting to be fucked, but Jongho held fast, giving Wooyoung no part of the pleasure he desired. He stayed seated there until Wooyoung started whining like an animal, trying desperately to push back on Jongho's cock for some form of relief. 

"Aw, is my baby getting needy?" Jongho teased, reaching a hand up to thumb at Wooyoung's jewelry clad nipple. 

" _ Please _ , Jongho,  _ fuck- _ fuck me." Wooyoung implored. 

Jongho snaked his arm around Wooyoung's torso, lifting him up until his back pressed against his chest. His hand wrapped gently around Wooyoung's throat, applying no pressure yet. 

"What are you, baby?" 

"Y-yours. All yours-  _ please _ , just-" 

"My what?" Jongho questioned, serious. 

"Your toy." Wooyoung breathed out, his hands coming up to tease at his own nipples. 

"That's right. You're my good little fuck toy." Jongho preened, squeezing gently around Wooyoung's throat with his fingers. 

"Mmh-" Wooyoung moaned softly, the sound growing louder as Jongho began to thrust into him. 

"All mine." Jongho stated, increasing the force with which he rammed Wooyoung and pressing his fingers harder into his neck, lightly cutting off circulation. 

" _ Ahh _ - _ mm _ " Wooyoung whined, reaching back to grasp Jongho's thighs and aid his movements. 

" _ Mine _ ." Jongho confirmed, close to coming already. "My pretty Wooyoung." He increased his pressure on Wooyoung's neck, the older sputtering as he found himself unable to take a full breath, cock twitching helplessly and dribbling precum. 

“I’m gonna come in you, yeah? That okay?” Jongho panted out, his thrusts becoming erratic. He already knew the answer was yes, but he announced it just to feel the way Wooyoung shivered at the statement. 

“Mhm.” Wooyoung hummed, using his own hand to press Jongho’s fingers more strongly into his neck. 

Jongho complied and squeezed harder, free hand wrapping around Wooyoung’s cock to tug at it as his thrusts became sporadic with the approach of his high. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Wooyoung, g-gonna cum." Jongho groaned, working Wooyoung’s cock faster than his own hips were moving. 

“Nghh-  _ please _ -” Wooyoung choked out, spilling without warning into Jongho’s hand, stars dancing in his vision and making his whole body feel alight with fireworks. 

Jongho quickly released his hold around Wooyoung’s throat, placing his hand on Wooyoung’s back and pressing him down into the mattress as he reached the edge. He slammed into the older, hips slapping against his ass again and again as his orgasm rained down on him.

“ _ Wooyoung _ , oh, Wooyoung- _ fuck _ .” Jongho let his release fill his boyfriend, pumping in a few more times before he slowly pulled out. He watched the sluggish leak of his cum seeping out of Wooyoung’s entrance, the younger’s limbs giving out and collapsing to the bed. 

“I’ll get something to clean you up, okay love?” Jongho asked. 

“Mmm.” Wooyoung hummed into the pillow, totally spent. 

*

Once Jongho had cleaned the both of them up, they laid in bed in a mess of tangled limbs, still naked. Wooyoung’s head rested against Jongho’s chest, an arm wound around him protectively. Jongho held him there tightly, knowing Wooyoung wasn’t fully asleep. 

He only had a few hours until he needed to head out, but he was more than keen to spend the time with Wooyoung’s limbs sprawled over him. 

“I got you something.” He spoke softly into the quiet air of their bedroom. 

“Mm? What is it?” Wooyoung asked, half interested, knowing Jongho’s gifts were cheesy at best but still excited at the implication that he’d gotten him one.

Jongho reached over to the nightstand, procuring a small black felted box from the drawer. “I know I’m not kneeling, but,” Wooyoung felt his heart speed up at the sight of the box, “Jung Wooyoung, you are my light, you are my life, you are my reason to keep going with this godforsaken job because even if it tears me away from you because I want to give you the whole world and then some, even if it makes me want to seppuku myself. Because you’re worth it. You’re a pain in my ass sometimes, you can be overly needy, and yes, you’re totally spoiled. But that’s my fault and honestly I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love being able to spoil you, and I love the look on your face when I get you a new tool for working on your manga, be it a stylus or a whole new drawing tablet. And I read all of the damn romance manga you write even if it’s super lame because it reminds me of us and the way you draw your characters is ethereal. They’re so soft and sharp at the same time and- That’s not my point. What I’m trying to say is, You are everything I have ever dreamt of in a partner, and I don’t want to spend my life with anyone but you. I can’t imagine my life with  _ anyone _ but you.”

Wooyoung could've worn he felt his heart skip. 

Jongho inhaled deeply. “What I'm trying and failing to say well is, Jung Wooyoung, will you marry me? 

Wooyoung clung tightly to Jongho's side, burying a squeal in his bare chest. "Yes, Jongho, yes! A million times yes." He craned his head up to kiss Jongho's lips. 

Jongho kissed him hard, drawing his lower lip into his mouth and softly brushing his index finger over the mole there when they parted. 

He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond and two round stones of topaz on either side. Tears welled up on Wooyoung’s lashes and threatened to escape as Jongho pushed the jewelry into Wooyoung's ring finger, placing a soft kiss there. 

"Mine?" Jongho asked, voice soft. 

"Yours. Now and always." 

Jongho smiled warmly, cradling Wooyoung in his arms and kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you so much, Wooyoung. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“I won’t. I love you too, Jongho.” Wooyoung smiled brightly, entire galaxies shining in his eyes.

He pressed his lips to Jongho’s skin, just over his heart. 

“You’re  _ my _ world, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ^^
> 
> I'll be posting more oneshots soon. Eventually is probably more accurate, but either way, it'll happen lol. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter! I'm terribly antisocial but I follow back, and occasionally post fic updates there. @/AtinyBitofaMess
> 
> I'm considering doing a super short epilogue, but idk. Let me know if you'd want that in the comments and maybe I'll post it :)
> 
> Take care and see you next time! <3
> 
> -K


End file.
